Still Smiling
by fluttercullen89
Summary: Just a little reminiscing on James' part. Goes with "She Wasn't Mine" and "I Belonged to Him."


**Okay I'm probably milking it for all it's worth, but this story goes with "She Wasn't Mine" and "I Belonged to Him." But it's set when Harry is born, and it's in James' point of view. And he flashes back. Please forgive me to not leaving the other stories alone... but my internet was down for a few days in a row and this story was just stewing in my brain, demanding to be written. I'm such a goober. Anywho... ENJOY!**

I tried to focus on something other than the painful noises emenating from behind our bedroom door – where Lily Evans Potter was currently trying to give birth to my son. Our son.

Focus focus focus...

I nearly destroyed my hair as I ripped my hands from my head in frustration. Rather than repeat this gesture, I just decided to watch my feet as I wore a path in the carpet.

_Fwip fwip fwip_ went the carpet between my toes.

I wasn't doing any good here. But I couldn't leave my post. I _wouldn't _leave my post. Sirius and Remus were currently downstairs playing a game of Exploding Snap, but I wouldn't join them today, despite their calls of welcome.

My Lily. She was so wonderful. The perfect wife – and I knew she would be the perfect mother. I thanked God every day that she gave me a chance, that we got to spend so much time together seventh year, and that she chose me.

A burst of guffawing from my friends took me back to the day that would always hold a special place in my heart: the day Lily decided we belonged to each other.

_I knew Lily would probably be needing some time alone, her "secret solitude" as she put it once. So I tried to give her that on this bright Saturday morning._

_I pranked Sirius spectacularly when I woke up in the morning, went down to breakfast. Pranked Sirius again, took a quick kip. But after the third and fourth pranks on my best mate, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find her. By promising Sirius there would be no more pranks on his well-being this week, I was able to drag him out of the dormitory in search of Lily._

_After nearly half an hour of searching the grounds, Sirius suggested a quick peek at the Map. But there was no need; I had found her._

_I was planning to envelop her in a hug, because she seemed to enjoy receiving them from me lately. I was planning to be witty, to cheer her up._

_I wasn't planning, however, on payback from Sirius for my behavior this morning._

_As I marched determinidly over to Lily's spot in the courtyard, I felt an oversized foot block my passage. As I took a pretty marvelous fall, I couldn't help but hope that Lily didn't notice. And I also started thinking of how I could break my promise of no more Sirius-related mischief this week._

_But alas! Lily did notice my fall, as I heard her approach and her soft giggles joining in with Sirius' loud braying._

_As I looked up, I noticed Lily's pretty hand stretched out to mine to help me up from my current predicament. I grinned at her as I took the proffered hand._

_"Hello," she managed. I couldn't help but notice how her pretty eyes shone when she laughed. And how her pretty red hair was down and falling past her shoulders today._

_"Hello, yourself." I felt my smile widen. And I noticed that I was still holding her hand._

_"Head duties tonight, right?" She was smiling, too. And she looked flushed._

_"Of course, mi'lady!"_

_Right when I was about to let go of her hand for fear of rejection, she squeezed mine, and intertwined them together. I couldn't help but hope..._

_I didn't want our time together to be over, so I led her away from Sirius, who looked to be having some sort of attack (and who would be receiving a few flobberworms in his bed later tonight) and into the school, grabbing our bags again in the process._

_I didn't know exactly where we could go, but Lily saved me from indecision by leading me to the normally empty corridor of the one-eyed witch._

_And I couldn't help but stare at this girl who I'd fallen for on the first train ride to Hogwarts._

_Her cheeks were still flushed, her long fiery hair whipping a little in the breeze that caressed us from the open windows._

_And, for once, her gorgeous green eyes were staring back at mine._

_I couldn't help it anymore; I had to kiss her. I knew this would either finish me or make me the happiest man alive, but I had waited for six years, two months, and four days and I couldn't wait any longer._

_Dropping our bags on the floor, I put my arms on either side of her and pressed my lips to hers without warning._

_Kissing Lily was more than I had ever dreamed of. She was soft and warm, and best of all, I loved her more than anything. But she wasn't kissing me back._

_I was prepared to pull away and leave her when I felt two small hands encompass my face, giving me encouragement to go on._

_And... I felt her smile._

_Lily Evans, the love of my life, was kissing me back. And she was smiling._

_I grasped her hands in mine as she broke away, resting her forhead against mine._

_And she was still smiling._

_Kissing one of her hands, I broke away from the wall and started swinging the other one I still held. "Alright, Evans?"_

_Lily stopped, stood on her tiptoes, and tenderly kissed my cheek. And she was still smiling._

I was pulled from my reverie when I felt two hands clap my shoulders. Remus and Sirius were on either side of me, offering their silent support as Lily cried out in pain behind that blasted door.

_Fwip fwip, fwip fwip_. I resumed my pacing.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! GET IN HERE!"

I nearly ripped the aforementioned door from its hinges as I barged into the room and knelt at my wife's side.

"I don't care what that stupid Healer says. I want you by my side when our son is born," panted Lily as her face contorted in pain.

Thinking this was a time to be sweet, I grapsed her hand, intertwined our fingers, and whispered "of course, mi'lady."

I was rewarded with a sweet smile and a weak squeeze of the hand.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter. I want you to give me one last push."

Still squeezing my hand, Lily gave one last push...

******

As I watched Lily twist her fingers around Harry's wispy black hair, I couldn't help but notice her growing smile. And although it was a tired smile, it was the most beautiful one I had seen yet.

"You know," she began. "I think he's going to look exactly like you."

"He better have your eyes. Make him open his eyes!" I was growing impatient.

Lily chuckled and said "patience is a virtue, Mr. Potter. And as I recall, you waited almost seven years to kiss me; you can wait half an hour for your son to wake up."

I kissed her forehead. "Well Mrs. Potter, I can't argue with you on that."

As I looked at my wife's face, I saw that same smile she'd given me when I had first kissed her, when I first expressed my love for her, and when I had asked her to marry me.

"Lily, you deserve a nap. I'll wake you up when Harry wakes up. Besides, it's time for him to meet his uncles."

I carefully extracted our son from her arms as she readily agreed to sleep, and when I turned around to look at her one more time, my heart warmed at the sight:

Even in sleep, she was still smiling.

**Thank you in advance to all of my reviewers! I get warm bubbly feelings in my stomach when I read the wonderful reviews you write for me!**


End file.
